<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How (not) to get a latte dumped on your head by Myulalie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738634">How (not) to get a latte dumped on your head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie'>Myulalie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Alec Lightwood, Clumsiness, First Kiss, Food Trucks, M/M, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus stands in the rain a lot, and the barista doesn't get it whether Magnus gets impatient or tries to flirt, but he'll stop by the next morning anyway. Hopefully Alec will be alone this time, and Magnus should really buy a waterproof mascara instead of a latte.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Malec, SHBingo 20-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How (not) to get a latte dumped on your head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecforever1971">Judyka</a> for beta-reading ♥ I tagged Alec as autistic because it is implied, and Magnus is a bit of a jerk at first (he apologizes afterwards). Please proceed with caution, be safe ♥</p><p><b>Bingo square:</b> Coffee Shop AU</p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Prompt:</b> “I work at your favorite coffee shop/fast food restaurant and you’ve notice I always have my bills facing the same way in my drawer and chalked it up to mild ocd but have subconsciously started facing all your money the same way and lining up your change before handing it to me and wow that’s cute your the only one to do that for me ever” AU<br/><i>@day-dream-stuff</i> on <a href="https://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/161174204572/i-work-at-your-favorite-coffee-shopfast-food">dailyau.tumblr.com</a></p>
</blockquote>You can tweet me at <b>#myulalie</b>!
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>(1) with a hint of cinnamon</i><br/>
Magnus notices the truck on his way to work. It’s bulky, and most of the truck seems dirty, light gray with white scribbling in capital letters about hot beverages except for the bottom, in more attractive shades of brown. There is an American flag on the side too, with bold golden letters that spell the name of the place: Java Jace.</p><p>The smell of coffee is strong and enticing, and Magnus falls in line to order something smoky, maybe with a hint of cinnamon.</p><p>The barista isn’t too bad too look at either. Tall, dark and handsome like the coffee he serves. He’s slow, not exactly efficient and the chatter of three strangers drifts past Magnus as he waits. It’s a beautiful day, although it’s a bit chilly in the shade of a nearby tree.</p><p>He comes up to the counter a good ten minutes later, and it seems all too long for the few clients in front of him. Magnus holds back a sigh, glancing at the menu one last time — he’s had plenty of time to go through the various drinks and choose one. Then he looks at the barista, but doesn’t manage to lock eyes with him. The name tag pinned on his blue apron reads Alec, so Magnus tries calling out the name.</p><p>“Hi Alec,” he grins, flashing a hint of teeth.</p><p>Alec peers at Magnus through his eyelashes, startled, but hearing his name seems to compel Alec to focus on his client. The barista smiles back, biting his lip, and fiddles with the stack of paper towels on the counter. Magnus can see him shift his weight, the line of Alec’s shoulder slanted to the right.</p><p>“What can I g-get you today?” Alec asks, stumbling a little on the words.</p><p>“A vanilla latte and a cinnamon roll please.”</p><p>“Coming right up,” Alec replies without missing a beat this time.</p><p>Magnus pays for his order, and his right eyebrow twitches when Alec runs the palm of his hand over the dollar bill, not just once but twice, and then thrice to smooth it out perfectly. He’s extremely careful with the paper as he puts it in his drawer. Then he turns the change over a few times between his slender fingers, before handing back the correct amount. </p><p>No wonder he’s so slow, Magnus can’t help but think as he steps aside.</p><p>Alec turns around, moving about to get the order ready, and slides it across the counter with a bashful smile. The barista ducks his head, and his bang fall in his hazel eyes. Magnus forgets his impatience then, because this is extremely cute. He might come back another day, if he gets to see a pretty face like that first thing in the morning again.</p><p>	<i>(2) and make it quick</i><br/>
It’s raining the next time Magnus stops by Java Jace, and Alec is not alone in the truck this time.  There is only one person in front of Magnus, cowering under an umbrella, yet taking their order at the counter seems to take forever. Magnus shivers, hugging his too thin blazer tighter around himself. He rubs at his arms, trying to warm up, and rolls his eyes when a strand of wet hair falls on his forehead.</p><p>Alec’s coworker is blond, and the infamous Jace that gave his name to the coffee truck if the name tag is to be believed. He saunters around making coffee, yet Magnus can’t say they’re more efficient than the last time he was at Java Jace.</p><p>Magnus steps up to the counter, shivering still, “Hi Alec. A vanilla latte, please.”</p><p>Alec glances at Jace before smiling to Magnus, his expression earnest. Magnus can’t find it in him to smile back as he pays for his order, not when his hair is damp and he can feel water running down his neck. His dark blue blazer doesn’t shelter him from the cold, and he loses patience when he sees Alec turn the dollar coins this way and that.</p><p>“And make it quick,” Magnus snaps.</p><p>Alec jumps to attention, looking anywhere but at Magnus now and his hands shake as he fumbles with the money. A few coins fall on the counter and Alec freezes. The world stills for a moment, and the only sound Magnus can hear is the rain falling down, thumps on the truck like a threat hanging over both their heads.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Magnus apologizes. “I’m just cold and tired already, the only thing I want is to get to my office and warm up. You’re… not in a rush here, but I shouldn’t have talked to you like that.”</p><p>“Damn right you shouldn’t have. Dump his latte on his head Alec, he deserves it,” Jace cuts in.</p><p>The blond glares at Magnus, wringing a rag in his hands like he wishes it was Magnus’ neck instead. Alec gives a laugh that sounds like a stutter and throws the coins in his drawer with a jerk, pushing Jace towards the coffee machine once he’s done. Jace glances at Magnus one last time, and Magnus hangs his head in shame. </p><p>He startles a moment later when his takeaway cup is slammed on the counter and squeaks out a thank you, skittering away. He won’t show his face to Java Jace again, or at least not any time soon.</p><p>	<i>(3) have a good day</i><br/>
Magnus is about to walk past Java Jace without looking back when he glances at the truck anyway and realizes Alec is alone. He can feel his insides churning with burning guilt and gets in line before he overthinks it, determined to apologize again and be exemplary with his order this time.</p><p>The weather is nicer today, and Magnus feels confident in his ability to be polite by the time he steps up to the counter. Some people order bubble teas and Magnus nods to himself, he might try one too, next time. The wind whispers among the foliage of nearby trees, and green leaves flutter gently with the breeze. To be honest, this break from the rush of office work is nice, and Magnus enjoys the breath of fresh air as he waits. </p><p>Alec, however, hesitates when he looks up at Magnus, who in turn rubs a bronze pendant between his thumb and forefinger, clearing his throat.</p><p>“Hi Alec. I’m sorry for last time. Again. Can I have a vanilla latte with an egg and bacon roll please?”</p><p>“S-sure,” Alec stammers.</p><p>Magnus hands the money over, and watches intently as Alec flips a coin around. The barista lines them up, side up, but his eyes gleam with excitement when he catches sight of arrows on the 2010 design of the dollar coin. Magnus bites his lower lip to refrain from commenting (or cooing, he’s not sure which one at this point).  Alec smooths the dollar bill over at last, before adding it to the drawer, facing up. </p><p>Magnus takes note of it all, and gives Alec a smile. The barista fumbles with the coffee machine to get Magnus’ order ready, placing the steaming takeaway cup on the counter and sliding the egg and bacon across without locking eyes with Magnus.</p><p>“Thank you,” Magnus hesitates before adding, “have a good day.”</p><p>“T-thanks. You too,” Alec whispers in reply.</p><p>Magnus beams, and this time Alec grins right back at him before moving to take the next order. Magnus scoops his order in his arms and takes a seat on a bench a little further away, watching as Alec moves about. The smell of coffee lingers in the air long after Magnus is done sipping his latte, but he takes small bites of his egg and bacon for a while longer. </p><p>Eventually, Magnus strides up to his office feeling a lot better about himself. He can’t wait to come back to Java Jace again.</p><p>	<i>(4) hang out</i><br/>
Magnus strolls up to the counter with a delighted smile. He’s the first in line this time, and even Jace’s warning glare can’t deter him. Magnus knows his eyeliner is sharp and stark like it ought to be, with the appropriate sparkle to make his eyes pop. </p><p>He might have gone overboard with highlighter to enhance his copper skin, but Alec smiles at the sight of him and it’s all that matters.  The barista glances at Magnus’ outfit, tight pants and a shirt with too many buttons undone according to Magnus’ friends. </p><p>Alec is speechless, or so it seems, pushing curling strands of hair back as he takes Magnus’ order. The light blue apron Alec is wearing is a bit dirty, a smear of whipped cream maybe, and Magnus surprises himself wishing it was at the corner of the barista’s lips instead.</p><p>“A vanilla latte, right?” Alec eventually asks before Magnus can speak up.</p><p>Magnus was about to order a bubble tea for once, but he nods anyway, “Yeah.”</p><p>Alec beams and turns around to get started on the order, not giving Magnus the time to pay. He waits instead, the sun warming his back comfortably and the chatter of strangers echoing in his ears as Magnus watches the barista moving about. Jace wipes a small jug aggressively, watching intently, but Magnus ignores the blond in favor of Alec.</p><p>He takes the opportunity to face his money up the way Alec likes it, lining up his change too.</p><p>The barista slides the drink across the counter with a bashful smile and suddenly realizes Magnus didn’t pay when he sees the money waiting in Magnus’ hand. Alec picks it up quickly, breathing heavily and Magnus does his best to look peaceful as to not add onto Alec’s anxiety.</p><p>Alec breathes out slowly, adding the coins to his drawer and pushing the dollar bill down, and Magnus straightens once Alec is done. He gives what he hopes looks like an encouraging nod, smiling slightly, and the tension drops off Alec’s shoulders as the barista relaxes.</p><p>“Have you ever thought of adding tables? It’d be nice to hang out here some time,” Magnus tries.</p><p>“While it’s nice to see you’ve thought of changing your attitude, I’d appreciate it if you let us do our job in peace,” Jace snaps.</p><p>“Jace!” Alec gasps.</p><p>“Fine, it’s none of my business,” Magnus agrees, raising his hand in surrender.</p><p>He’s careful not to spill his latte as he winks knowingly at Alec, but the barista just stares, confusion  written on his parted lips and slow blink. It’s not quite what Magnus was aiming for, but he should probably back off. Hopefully Jace won’t be there next time Magnus stops by.</p><p>	<i>(5) go on a date</i><br/>
Alec is alone when Magnus shows up next, but it’s raining and Magnus’ new mascara is not waterproof, unlike what it said on the package. He wipes his makeup off tiredly, trying to salvage what’s left on his face, and Alec looks at him warily, fiddling with his apron. The rain whispers around them, falling quietly on the roof of the truck and all around.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Alec inquires quietly.</p><p>“Yes, fine. You know I don’t do well in the rain,” Magnus sighs.</p><p>It makes Alec grin, shoulders shaking with a silent chuckle and it warms Magnus’ heart too. He smiles back, albeit tiredly, and forgets about ordering a bubble tea. It’s too cold for the affectionately called boba on the menu.</p><p>“Vanilla latte?” Alec offers.</p><p>“With a slice of carrot cake please,” Magnus replies, nodding.</p><p>Alec gets to work and Magnus lines up his money, handing it over with a shiver. The aroma of coffee is comforting enough, but he’s sopping wet and in dire need of a hot shower. Alec slides Magnus’ order across the counter and blinks a few times at the sight of the coins all facing up, with the dollar bill as smooth as it can be after spending some time folded in two in a wallet.</p><p>“You’re the only one doing that for me,” Alec breathes out.</p><p>“Well, I figured if I can’t complain about how long I have to wait the least I can do is help you out a little,” Magnus shrugs.</p><p>He regrets it when Alec peers at Magnus through his eyelashes, looking utterly lost.</p><p>“I mean, I thought you were handsome the first time I saw you and now I’d really like to go on a date with you,” he backtracks.</p><p>Alec hesitates, before reaching beneath the counter for a comfortable looking sweater, the color obviously washed out, and with a hole under the armpit. He pushes it in Magnus’ arms, almost knocking the takeaway cup off the counter in his haste.</p><p>“Here, to keep you warm. You can give it back when we go on a date.”</p><p>Magnus bites his lower lip to keep from giggling. Alec is clumsy in many ways, but it’s endearing and they’re going on a date. He slips the hoodie on and holds the latte close to his chest to warm up, listening to the rain falling all around.</p><p>“Can I have your number?” Magnus asks, hoping for Alec to scribble it on the takeaway cup.</p><p>Of course, Alec doesn’t. He grabs his phone instead and creates a new contact to add Magnus, who rattles off his number without complaining. His phone lights up with a notification of a new message from Alec, and Magnus scoops his carrot cake in his free hand, ready to face the rain again.</p><p>	<i>(+1) sweetened milk</i><br/>
Dawn is barely breaking through the slender lines of skyscrapers when Magnus stops by Java Jace the morning after his third date with Alec. Jace glares at Magnus, but steps away from the truck to set up some tables and chairs in front of it, and none of them acknowledge the other by mutual agreement.</p><p>Alec is putting things where he needs them in the truck to work comfortably, and Magnus steps inside with a very obvious noise in order not to startle the barista. Alec glances at him, adjusting an open container of sweetened milk on top of a shelf, easy to reach in between two orders, and Magnus gets an eyeful of the barista’s muscular frame.</p><p>“Hey there darling,” he greets, coming closer.</p><p>“Hi,” Alec replies, slightly out of breath when they lock eyes.</p><p>They haven’t kissed yet, Magnus has a feeling he should take things slow with Alec. He’s waiting for some sort of cue, maybe even Alec making the first move, but this morning Alec looks particularly sweet so Magnus leans in to peck him on the cheek. A blush spreads on the barista’s face as soon as Magnus’ lips leave his skin, burning hot where Magnus kissed Alec.</p><p>“What are you doing here? Not that I don’t like having you here,” Alec rambles.</p><p>Alec fumbles with the hem of his light blue apron, and Magnus leans against the shelf, smiling.</p><p>“I wanted to see you-”</p><p>Jace bumps into the truck with a devilish grin and something cool spills down Magnus’ face. It tastes awfully sweet, and he blinks quickly to clear his eyes, catching sight of some sort of white liquid. Alec gasps, hands flying to grab the open container that flipped over because of Jace.</p><p>“You hurt him,” Jace mouths, miming strangling Magnus if he messes up with Alec.</p><p>Magnus shakes his head, grabbing a few paper towels in an attempt to clean the mess of his clothes. So much for getting up early and seeing Alec, with the time it will take him to go home and change, Magnus might as well call in sick and not bother showing up to work.</p><p>“Magnus, I’m… I’m so sorry,” Alec stammers, holding the container between them.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Magnus sighs, trying to rein in his anger.</p><p>He doesn’t want Alec to panic even more, and looks down at himself. There isn’t much to do, and when he looks up to Alec, the barista leans in to kiss him. Their lips taste of sugar, and Magnus can’t help but hold on Alec’s waist to bring him closer, forgetting about his predicament.</p><p>They break apart a moment later and Alec’s hazel eyes are wide and surprised, like even he doesn’t know what happened and why. They’re standing close still, and Alec’s hands hover near Magnus’ shoulders, not quite touching the damp, and undoubtedly sticky fabric that was covered in sweetened milk.</p><p>“I panicked,” he breathes out.</p><p>“Well, you can panic any time if you kiss me every time,” Magnus replies, grinning.</p><p>Alec kisses him again, and Magnus makes a very rude gesture behind his boyfriend’s back, just to spite Jace. His only reply is a muffled huff, and Magnus smiles against Alec’s lips, enjoying the kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>I take prompts!</b> Follow me <a href="https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts">on tumblr</a> and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥</p><p><b>On feedback:</b><br/>“&lt;3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)</p><p><i>Constructive criticism is welcome</i>. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)</p><p><i>You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to</i>. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting <a href="https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting">on my tumblr</a>, I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>